Gray
by Pandora Auditore
Summary: Mi nombre es Alice Kirkland, ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Yo debería estar muerta. Cierro mis ojos y cubro mis oídos. Me escondo debajo de la cama con la esperanza de que ella no me encuentre. No quiero moverme. No quiero seguir, no sé si pueda.
1. Prologo Going Under

**Advertencias! Lenguaje vulgar, Por desgracia demasiado real**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Caigo. Siento las gotas de la lluvia estampándose contra mi piel, limpiando mi sangre a su paso, mi rostro comienza a entumirse, quizás el dolor me superó o quizás lo haya ocasionado el frio de la lluvia. No quiero moverme. No quiero seguir, no sé si pueda.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me**

Mi nombre es Alice Kirkland, ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Yo debería estar muerta. Yo no debí haber nacido.

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

Sé que debo ponerme de pie, sé que tengo que irme de aquí, pero simplemente no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, me quedo quieta por un momento y cierro mis ojos esperando porque esto termine.

**I'm dying again**

-Grace.- Me pongo de pie de golpe y corro, mi vestido esta rasgado y lleno de tierra y sangre, siento un dolor punzante en la cabeza y me cuesta mantenerme en pie, pero nada de eso importa, tengo que llegar. Cruzo la avenida lo más rápido que me lo permiten mis pies. Corro sin importar nada. Llego al fin y puedo contemplar a la única persona en este mundo que realmente amo. Mi hermana, mi pequeña. Sentada ahí bajo la lluvia, esperándome. Corro hacia ella y la abrazo.- Lo siento mucho.

**I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under**

Ella me mira, y en su rostro se dibuja el miedo y la preocupación al ver las heridas en este, pero guarda silencio. Ella se queda callada porque sabe a la perfección el origen de mis heridas. Debo admitir que es bastante madura para su edad, a crecido demasiado rápido, tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte, a contener las lágrimas, después de sus siete años logro copiar mi sonrisa falsa, esa misma que uso para aparentar que todo esta bien, aunque se que esta mal, que esta completamente jodido.

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not**

-Vamos.- Extiendo mi mano, ella sonríe levemente y une su mano con la mía.

-A… ¿a casa?- Me pregunta con evidente miedo, sus ojos de color gris se llenan de lágrimas y se aferra con fuerza a mi mano.

Suspiro, me duele tanto hacerle esto, porque ella le tiene tanto miedo como yo, quizás más.

-Si, a-a casa.- Volteo mi mirada y agradezco la lluvia, porque solo gracias a ella no se pueden distinguir las lagrimas que caen de mis ojos y se deslizan por mi rostro, simplemente no se cuánto tiempo poder resistirlo, mis fuerzas están comenzando a agotarse.

Caminamos en silencio hasta nuestro "hogar".

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again**

Todos mis días son igual de grises.

Cada día que pasa me aferro más a mi deseo de morir.

Cada vez pierdo más mi fe

Cada vez soy más débil

Muero por dentro

**I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through**

Cierro mis ojos y cubro mis oídos. Me escondo debajo de la cama con la esperanza de que ella no me encuentre.

La escucho golpear la puerta con fuerza.

_**Uno… Dos…Tres…**_

-¡ABRE MALDITA SEA!

_**Cuatro...Cinco…Seis…**_

Comienzo a temblar y el miedo empieza a vencerme.

-¡PUTA MADRE! ¡¿ESTAS SORDA?!

_**Siete…Ocho…Nueve…**_

Sigue golpeando. Patea la puerta.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ABRAS PENDEJA!

_-No es real, no es real…-_

Da un golpe más.

Silencio.

No escucho nada.

Espero un tiempo, y sigue sin haber un solo ruido.

Salgo lentamente de la cama y me acerco con sigilo a la puerta. Pego mi oído en busca de sonido. Nada. Debajo de la puerta no puedo ver su sombra. Acerco mi mano temblorosa al pomo. Lo giro lentamente.

_-Nada pasará...-_

Respiro y salgo de mi habitación.

Algo golpea mi cabeza.

Todo esta negro.

_**Diez…**_

_** So Go on and Scream**_

**Se que es bastante corto y pido disculpas por eso, pero se debe a que se trata del prólogo. Prometo que el resto de la historia será mucho mas larga. Actualizaré en dos o tres días. **

**La canción que esta entre líneas es Going Under de Evanescence**

**Gracias por leer!**

**¿Merece Review? **


	2. Don't let daddy kiss me

**Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, demasiada realidad desgraciadamente **

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Durante toda mi vida me he preguntado ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿Por qué motivo sigo viva? Y me repito una y otra vez que yo debería estar muerta.

Muchas veces he escuchado que después de las tormentas siempre sale el sol. Pero después de todo lo que he vivido, después de todo lo que he pasado he perdido la fe en ese dicho. Mi tormenta ha durado más de 12 años y durante todo ese tiempo no he visto el sol. Dudo hacerlo algún día. No creo que este dolor acabe.

No recuerdo exactamente cuando sucedió, yo tenía cuatro años, quizás cinco, hasta ese entonces mi madre había hecho un esfuerzo por darme una vida más o menos normal. Pero todo se derrumbó cuando ella empezó a tomar. Recuerdo claramente como paso todo, cada palabra, cada golpe, están perfectamente guardados en mi memoria. Fue la primera vez, fue el comienzo de mi pesadilla.

Ese día yo regresaba a casa de la escuela, al llegar pude contemplar varias botellas de cerveza vacías tiradas en el suelo. Mi madre estaba hecha un ovillo a un lado del sillón, en sus manos sostenía otra cerveza. Ella sollozaba, en ese momento me inundó una profunda preocupación, cerré la puerta lentamente detrás de mí, me acerco de puntillas a ella y toco su hombro.

-¿Mami estas bien?

Ella levantó el rostro, me miró con odio y me empujo contra la mesa. Mi rostro se estampó contra el suelo, mis lentes cayeron y mi labio comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Ma-mamá que pasa?- Comienzo a sollozar aun tirada en el piso.

Ella se puso de pie y empezó a gritar.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te odio! ¡Tu me arruinaste la vida! ¡Te odio!- Cada palabra que ella decía era como una puñalada en mi pecho.- ¡Por tu culpa el me dejo! ¡Eres una maldita perra! ¡Y solo por tu culpa yo no puedo ser feliz! ¡Por tu puta culpa!

Ella solo gritaba y yo no entendía nada. Mis ojos desbordaban lágrimas sin control mientras me yo mantenía frente a ella.

Ingenua.

Inocente.

Sin poder entender nada.

Me puse de pie lentamente y la mire con el rostro empapado.

-Pero mamá yo no hice nada.

-¡No te hagas la pendeja! ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! ¡Como deseo que jamás hubieras nacido! ¡Eres un maldito error!- Yo sollozaba intentando creer que no era más que un sueño, o una mentira, que esas palabras que ella decía no eran reales. -Te voy a dar una razón para llores.

Entonces sentí su mano estrellándose contra mi rostro, y vuelvo a caer, por instinto llevo mi mano al lugar del impacto, y con ella limpio el hilillo de sangre que se escurre por mi nariz. Ella me sujeta por el cabello y me arrastra.

-¡Basta mamá por favor! ¡Me duele!- Pero eso no logra detenerla, al contrario comienza a jalar con más fuerza y me avienta contra la pared, mi cabeza recibe casi todo el impacto y después de eso solo recuerdo que me sujeta por ambos lados de la cabeza y comienza a estrellarla una y otra vez contra el piso.

-¡Muérete maldita! ¡Muérete!

Después de poco tiempo me desmayo al fin.

Despierto poco a poco, un fuerte dolor punza en mi cabeza, me doy cuenta de que alguien me abraza mientras no para de mecerse de adelante hacia atrás. No logro distinguir muy bien lo que sucede, poco después me percato de que quien me abraza solloza con dolor.

-Despierta, por favor princesa, despierta.

Entonces cuando le escucho hablar me doy cuenta de la persona que llora y me abraza es mi madre.

-Por favor Alice, despierta.- Abro mis ojos lentamente y distingo la silueta borrosa de mi madre.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Alice mi amor! ¡Estás bien!

Ella acomoda su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro y siento sus lágrimas empaparme.

-Lo siento mucho princesa, en serio lo siento. No volverá a pasar mi vida, te lo prometo. No se qué me pasó.

Entonces tomé su rostro entre mis manos, sequé sus lágrimas y le contesté.

-Esta bien mami, te creo.

-Te amo Alice.- Me abrazó y besó mi cabeza.- Con todo mi ser.

-Y yo a ti mami.- Digo y correspondo su abrazo.

Estúpida.

Idiota.

Cedula.

Cayendo una y otra vez con la misma piedra, creyendo siempre en las mismas mentiras. Cada vez pasaba más seguido, cada vez era más doloroso, cada vez más cruel.

Pero todo empeoro con la llegada de Efrén.

Yo acababa de cumplir siete, mi madre estaba en estado de completa ebriedad algún bar de la ciudad, yo estaba sola o al menos eso creía. Me puse la pijama, deje mis lentes en la mesita a un lado de mi cama y me acosté dispuesta a dormir.

**Little girl sleeping in dreams of peace,  
Mommy's been gone a long time.**

Yo ya estaba dormida, cuando sentí el lado contrario de mi cama hundirse. Abrí los ojos sin poder ver con claridad y extendí mi mano a la mesita para tomar mis lentes cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

**Daddy comes home and she still sleeps,  
Waiting for the world's worst crime.**

-Eres tan linda cuando estas dormida.

En ese momento me congelé por completo a causa del miedo invadiendo mi ser, el aventó las cobijas al suelo y se colocó encima de mí, empezó a deslizar su mano por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi camisón y yo empecé a temblar.

**And he comes up the stairs like he always does,  
And he never turns on the light,  
And she's wide awake, scared to death.**

-¿Que-que haces?- El solo soltó una risa burlona y subió mi camisón.- ¡Detente!

Al decir eso recibo a cambio una cachetada de su parte.

-Tú te vas a quedar calladita y quieta ¿Te quedo claro?

Yo asiento lentamente mientras se deslizan lágrimas por mi rostro. Él sonríe con cinismo mientras desabrocha la hebilla de su pantalón.

**She smells his lust and she smells his sweat  
Curled in a ball she holds her breath  
Praying to a God that she's never met.**

El recorre mi estómago con su lengua y yo siento una arcada que va por mi esófago. El retiró por completo mi camisón y el resto de mi ropa y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos.

-Basta.- Consigo decir entre lágrimas y cierro mis ojos al sentir un corte superficial por mi rostro, aún recuerdo cuanto me dolió, lo veo tirar una navaja al suelo y como cuando cae mancha el piso con mi sangre.

-¡Creo que te dije que te ibas a quedar callada!- Seca mis lágrimas con violencia y lame mi herida.- Tranquila, no llores será muy divertido.

**Don't let daddy kiss me,  
Don't let daddy kiss me  
Good night**

El avienta su pantalón al suelo y este cae justo al lado de mi ropa. Yo no encuentro nada que hacer más que cerrar mis ojos con fuerza cuando lo siento entrar en mí desgarrando todo mi interior y mientras yo sollozo el ríe con fuerza. Entra una y otra vez mientras yo intento moverme y quitarlo de encima pero eso no consigue más que lograr que ría más fuerte y se mueva con más violencia. Podrán haber sido solo minutos, pero para mí pareció una eternidad, el al final se va mientras ríe.

Esa risa, esa maldita risa aun me persigue en mis sueños.

**Little girl lies by her daddy's side  
And she listens to him breathe  
She knows there's something awful wrong  
That she's far too young to see  
And she knows she can't tell anyone**

Me siento y me hago bolita en mi cama mientras sollozo, en ese momento me embargaba una horrible sensación de vergüenza, asco, culpa, miedo y enojo. Podía sentir como se derramaba sangre a los lados de mis muslos y como un intenso dolor penetraba todas mis entrañas. Me envolví en las sabanas y me acosté esperando mi muerte.

Mi virginidad fue violenta y sádicamente arrebatada por el bastardo de mi padrastro a la edad de siete años.

El robó mi inocencia.

**She's so full of guilt and shame,  
And if she tells she'll be all alone  
They'd steal her daddy and they'd steal her home  
And it's not so bad when daddy leaves her alone  
Praying to her God with his heart of stone**

Y eso siguió repitiéndose noche tras noche hasta llegar al punto de que yo sintiera asco de ver mi propio reflejo, hasta generarme miedo por el mundo entero.

**Don't let daddy kiss me,  
Don't let daddy kiss me  
Good night**

Yo no lograba entender ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto?

**And daddy lies by his daughter's side,  
And he sleeps both deep and well  
No nightmares come to him tonight,  
Though his daughter lives in hell  
For his seed is sown where it should not be**

Siempre lo odiare.

Una noche más el entró a mi habitación apestando a alcohol, yo me aferré a las cobijas y recargué mi cabeza en la pared envuelta en miedo, lo escuché caminando hasta mi cama y luego solo permaneció de pie a un lado. Conseguí oírlo bajar su bragueta y comencé a derramar lágrimas sabiendo lo que venía después, pero nada sucedió como yo creí que lo haría, sentí algo empaparme y después pude entender su aroma, me retorcí un poco y sollocé con fuerza entonces él se fue riendo.

**And the beast in his mind don't care  
And the only sounds are the tears that fall  
Little girl turns her face to the wall  
She knows that no one hears her call,  
But it seems like God hears nothing at all**

Estaba lloviendo por lo cual llegué empapada a mi casa y suspire preparándome para lo que pudiera pasar cuando entrara al fin.

Mi madre está sentada en el sofá con una botella de ron que esta llena hasta la mitad en las manos, escuché un llanto y voltee a ver a su lado horrorizada por lo que veía. Mi hermana de diez días de nacida tirada en el suelo.

-Has que se calle carajo.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué hago?

-¡Puta madre! ¡¿Y yo que se?! ¡Tienes once años! ¡Sirve de algo maldita perra!- Asentí con miedo, corrí y cargué con cuidado a mi hermana.- ¡Y apúrate! Ya tengo hambre.

-Si mamá.- Dije en un susurro y lleve a mi hermanita a mi habitación donde estaba mi vieja cuna, cambié su pañal le prepare un biberón y cuando termine de alimentarla la recosté con suavidad sobre la cuna y acaricié su cabeza.- Te amo Grace, jamás estarás sola, yo te cuidaré, no permitiré que vivas lo mismo que yo, tu no sufrirás. Te lo prometo.- Una lágrima logro escapar de mis ojos, besé su cabeza con cuidado y corrí a la cocina.

-¡¿Quieres apurarte?! ¡Efrén llegara pronto!

-S-si

-Maldita sea ¡Deja de balbucear, pareces retrasada mental!

-Si mamá, lo siento.- Logré pronunciar con un hilo de voz, a medida de los años había logrado acostumbrarme a sus insultos y a sus hirientes comentarios.

-Eres patética.

Cociné lo más rápido posible y le entregue el plato de comida a mi madre. Cuando estaba en la cocina Grace comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Creo que te dije que quería que se callara.

-Lo siento, voy a ver que pasa.

-No sirves de nada.- Mi madre se puso de pie y aventó el plato vacío en mi dirección, este se rompió en mi cabeza y yo caí desmayada.

Me encuentro en un cuarto completamente vacío, todo es negro veo a mi alrededor pero no consigo ver nada más que sombras, intento ponerme de pie y caigo, vuelvo a intentarlo y tambaleándome lo logro, camino lentamente y me percato de que mi cabello esta suelto y yo no llevo encima más que un simple camisón blanco.

Camino por un largo y oscuro pasillo sin poder ver nada, después de caminar por un buen rato consigo ver un columpio vacío bajo la única luz en la oscura habitación, cuando trato de avanzar más algo me detiene. Dirijo mi mirada hacía mis pies y los veo sujetos por grises cadenas, lo mismo sucede con mis manos. Cuando forcejeo para zafarme caigo por la fuerza empleada y escucho un llanto, levante mi mirada y vi a una niña de cabello largo y oscuro sentada en el columpio, su vestimenta es maso menos igual a la mía. Ella es quien llora.

-Mentiste.- Dice ella en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Rompiste tu promesa.- Por sus piernas comienzan a escurrir chorros de sangre que pronto logran un charco en el suelo.

-Dijiste que no permitirías que yo sufriera y mentiste.

Cuando ella levanta su rostro yo logro contemplar un enorme moretón en el lado derecho de su cara, ella abre los ojos y yo veo unos bellos orbes de tonalidad plateada que expresan dolor y sufrimiento. Es allí cuando comprendo que esa niña es Grace. Solo que ahora tenía diez u once años, maso menos mi misma edad.

-Me traicionaste, dejaste que ella me destrozara también y dejaste que él me robara mi inocencia, como lo hizo contigo.- Cuando ella dice eso a sus lados aparecen una mujer alta de corto cabello rubio, ojos grises y labios pintados de rojo y un hombre de hombros anchos, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Ellos son Efrén y Sabine, mis propios demonios, mis mayores temores. Ahora los demonios de Grace.- No pudiste protegerme.- Efrén comienza a recorrer a mi hermana con sus manos y descubre su hombro.- Fallaste.- El recorre la piel de mi hermana con su lengua mientras yo siento que muero por dentro.- Me abandonaste.- Dice sin moverse del columpio mientras ese maldito bastardo se despoja de sus ropas.

**Don't let daddy kiss me,  
Don't let daddy kiss me,  
Don't let daddy kiss me.**

-¡NO GRACE! ¡DEJALA! ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡GRACE! ¡GRACE! ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡GRACE! ¡DEJA A MI HERMANA! ¡GRACE!.- Un grito desgarrador sale desde lo más profundo de mí ser, lloro inconsolablemente.- ¡GRACE! ¡NO! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!

-Tú no puedes hacer nada.- Escupe Efrén

-Tu eres una inútil.- Habla mi madre

-Tú me engañaste.- Dice Grace mientras Efrén abraza su cuerpo desnudo atravez de las cuerdas del columpio.

-¡GRACE!- Me agito, jalo, maldigo, pataleo, hago esfuerzos vanos por liberarme de las cadenas hasta que logro que mis muñecas y mis tobillos sangren.

**Good night**

****Sentí algo empapar mi rostro y desperté por fin. Voltee mi mirada hacia arriba y vi a mi madre sostener su botella vacía de ron justo encima de mí.

-Grace sigue llorando y tu estas aquí tirada como pendeja.

Me incorporo lentamente y corro a mi habitación.

Grace está llorando en su cuna, la cargo con delicadeza y la abrazo.

-Estas bien, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí y jamás te abandonare. Te amo.

* * *

**Les agradezco mucho por su tiempo!**

**La canción es Don't let daddy kiss me de Motörhead **

**Actualizo en tres o cuatro días **

**Hasta entonces!**

**¿Merece Review?**

**MyobiXHitachiin: Agradezco mucho tu review y pues de lo que dijiste acertaste en ambas. Gracias. Ciao**


	3. Luka

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**Advertencias! Lenguaje vulgar, leve FrUk y por desgracia, demasiada realidad.**

* * *

-¡Grace! ¡Grace! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Grace! ¡Grace!

Voy corriendo a través de un largo y oscuro bosque, pasando entre ramas y espinas, raspando mis brazos y rasgando mi camisón. Mis lágrimas corren y se combinan con mi sangre, está lloviendo por lo cual el suelo esta resbaloso. Estoy exhausta y lo veo todo borroso, apenas puedo respirar cuando caigo por primera vez. Mi cabeza se golpea contra una roca y se abre al contacto. Me pongo de nuevo de pie y sigo corriendo.

-¡Grace!- Grito desesperada.

-¿A quién estas buscando preciosa? –Me quedo congelada cuando reconozco su voz.

Cuando por fin logro reaccionar Efrén me tiene contra el suelo mientras ríe burlescamente, mis pulmones y mi corazón se agitan cuando el coloca su mano en mi rostro y delinea con su dedo índice la cicatriz de mi mejilla izquierda.

-Siempre me ha gustado esta cicatriz ¿Sabes por qué?

Yo permanezco en silencio y él contesta.

-¿No?- Se acerca más y susurra a mi oído.- Me gusta porque cada vez que la veo me acuerdo de nuestra primera vez juntos. – Con su lengua el recorre mi mejilla.- Me hace muy feliz.

Yo solo lloro con impotencia y me quedo con los ojos cerrados mientras el ríe. Yo siento el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí y me cuesta trabajo respirar. Pero de un segundo a otro todo se queda en silencio y ya no siento la presión del cuerpo de Efrén sobre mi, abro los lentamente y me doy cuenta de que no estoy más en el bosque.

Estoy en mi habitación.

Pero por alguna razón luce diferente. El tapiz rosa que cubre las paredes esta sucio y rasgado, mi cama no tiene cobijas cubriéndole y el colchón se ve más desgastado de lo normal, mi caja de música esta rota y tirada en el suelo.

Me pongo de pie tambaleándome un poco, camino a la puerta pero no puedo abrirla, cuando voy de regreso siento que piso algo mojado y bajo mi mirada para investigar que es.

Sangre.

-¿Qué?- Sigo con los ojos el camino de la sangre y la encuentro.- ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Corro y tiemblo al lado de mi hermana, el dolor me gana y caigo de rodillas.

-¡Grace! ¡No!.- Tomo con delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de mi hermanita y lo abrazo contra mí y empapo mi camisón con su sangre.- ¡Grace!

Las lágrimas caen una tras otra mientras me meso sosteniéndola con fuerza, un grito desgarrador sale desde el fondo de mi garganta y temblando acaricio su rostro y aparto los mechones castaños de él.

-Alice, Alice despierta.

Me revuelvo entre las sabanas y me levanto de golpe, al abrir los ojos lo primero que veo son los hermosos ojos plateados de mi hermana mirándome con fijación mientras sostiene su cabello, el cual está atado en un intento fallido de trenza. Me tallo los ojos y le sonrío.

-Buenos días linda ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien gracias. Esto…. ¿Alice?

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-¿Me ayudas? – Su mirada refleja inocencia y a la vez desesperación.

-Claro. – Me pongo de pie, me estiro y me coloco las gafas.- Siéntate en la cama.

-Si.- Ella hace caso a mi petición. Yo tomo mi cepillo y me siento a su lado. Deshago la "trenza" hecha por ella y con delicadeza comienzo a desenredar su cabello.- ¡Auch!

-Lo siento, pero ¿Cómo te enredaste tanto el cabello?

-Quería peinarme como tú sueles hacerlo, con una de esas trenzas bonitas.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

-Quería darte la sorpresa

-Esta bien.- Al fin logro terminar de desenredarle el cabello, le hago una corona con trenzas francesas y finalmente cepillo los largos mechones que enmarcan su rostro.- Lista

Le dedico una sonrisa y me pongo de pie.

-Gracias.- Me devuelve la sonrisa e imita mi acción.

-Grace ¿Por qué sigues en pijama?

-Es que no sé qué ponerme.

-Oh, Grace vamos a ver…- Esculco entre mi desordenado closet hasta que encuentro un par de pantalones de color rosa pastel y una playera de HelloKitty que solían ser míos cuando pequeña.- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí es muy bonito, gracias.

-Bien, cámbiate mientras me meto a bañar.- Ella asiente, toma la ropa de mis manos y yo salgo encaminada al baño.

Las gotas frías se deslizan por mis hombros, con delicadeza enjabono mi cuerpo, hago un gesto de dolor cuando mis manos pasan por encima de la mordida marcada en uno de mis pechos, esta comienza a chorrear pequeñas gotitas de sangre, las cuales forman un charco enorme por culpa del agua, al recorrer mis brazos presto atención mayoritaria a las quemaduras de cigarro, ocasionadas por Efrén quien recientemente había adoptado esa costumbre. El agua termina de enjuagar mi cuerpo y yo salgo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla. Me coloco frente al espejo, seco mi cabello y me coloco la ropa interior haciendo un intento de no lastimarme más. Es inútil añadir que obviamente fracaso en mi misión.

Permanezco atenta a mi reflejo, mi cuerpo esta casi cubierto de moratones, chupetes, quemaduras y mordidas (Las últimas tres son cortesía de Efrén). Doy un suspiro y cubro con maquillaje los golpes de mi cara y los dedos y chupetones marcados en mi cuello.

-Es lo máximo que puedo hacer.- Miro de nuevo mi reflejo y con mi dedo índice delineo la cicatriz de mi mejilla izquierda y mientras lo hago una lagrima se derrama por mis ojos. La limpio casi en el instante en que esta decide salir.- Relájate Alice, Grace no debe verte así.

Me cepillo el cabello y lo amarro en dos coletas altas dejando suelto mi flequillo cortado a navaja. Me pongo los lentes y salgo envuelta en la toalla corriendo de puntillas. Cuando llego a mi habitación cierro la puerta y Grace me espera sentada en mi cama usando el conjunto que le di anteriormente.

-Te ha quedado muy bien.

Ella sonríe con dulzura y contesta.

-Gracias, apuesto que lucía mucho más bonito en ti.

-Yo jamás podría lucir más guapa que tú.- Sus mejillas se tiñen con un leve rubor y comienza a juguetear con su cabello mientras me espera.

De mi desastroso armario saco los primeros vaqueros que encuentro, una camiseta blanca y mi sudadera negra de Nirvana. Cuando me termino de vestir me siento a un lado de Grace y me coloco las zapatillas.

-¿Lista princesa?

-Sip

-Pues vamos.― En los hombros me cuelgo mi mochila y la de Grace, extiendo mi mano incitándole a tomarla y ella no duda ni un segundo el hacerlo. Salimos de mi habitación en completo silencio ya que Sabine esta dormida en el sofá abrazando su botella vacía de vodka y nosotras sabemos lo que podría pasar si le despertamos. Para nuestra suerte, Efrén no esta en casa.

Al salir de nuestro departamento un chico de largo cabello rubio y barbilla cubierta con una ligera pelusilla nos espera recargado en la pared a un lado de nuestra puerta.

-Mademoiselle.

-Heywinebastard

-¡Francis! ― Grace salta, se cuelga del cuello de Francis y le da un beso en la mejilla. El la abraza y le da vueltas en el aire.

-¡Petit! ¡Tan guapa como siempre!- Las mejillas de mi hermana se tiñen de rojo y ella esconde su rostro en el hueco que queda entre el hombro y el cuello de Francis. Yo reprimo una risita.

-Vamos que se hace tarde.

-Como tú ordenes monami.

**My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes I think you've seen me before**

Él es Francis Bonefoy.

Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi soporte. Él es la única persona con la que no debo ser fuerte, solo con el puedo dejar caer mis barreras.

Conocí a Francis cuando yo tenía siete años. Ese día caía la primera tormenta del año, yo corría sola a mi casa tiritando de frio, el cabello me destilaba y mis gafas estaban empañadas por lo cual apenas podía ver. Tropecé con algo y caí al suelo, le herida que antes ya estaba en mi labio comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Mocherie te encuentras bien?- Pude distinguir que era un niño solo gracias a su voz ya que mis gafas se habían caído.

-S-si gracias.- Palpe el suelo con mi mano buscando mis lentes, pero el chico levanto un poco mi rostro y me los puso, entonces fui capaz de distinguir su imagen. Era un niño quizás un año mayor que yo, su cabello rubio le llegaba a los hombros y tenía los ojos de color azul. Él me sonrió.

-Tu labio.- Con un pañuelo limpio la sangre y después me ayudo a ponerme de pie.- Soy Francis Bonefoy

-A-Alice Kirkland

-Un gusto conocerte amour.

-I-igualmente

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos.- Abrió su sombrilla y me volteo a ver.- ¿Vienes?

-S-si claro.- Camine y me coloque bajo su paraguas.

-¿Dónde vives?

-En los departamentos que están allí.- Con mi dedo señale un edificio cercano.

-Yo igual.

-Vaya…

-Vamos.

-Sí.

Ese fue el comienzo de una gran amistad, siempre caminábamos juntos de regreso a casa, A veces nos deteníamos en el parque y pasábamos horas allí, hasta el momento en el que nos era inevitable volver.

En una ocasión, poco antes de que yo cumpliera doce Francis y yo estábamos en los columpios y estaba comenzando a chispear.

**If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was**

-Monami….

-¿sí?

-Quiero hablar algo importante contigo y necesito que me contestes con la verdad.

Sentí como si alguien me golpeara el estómago y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-S-si dime.- Me asuste demasiado, porque sabía lo que venía después. El tomo en respiro y titubeó.

-Angleterre, desde hace un buen tiempo mi madre y yo escuchamos muchos ruidos provenientes de tu departamento, gritos y cosas romperse y yo quiero saber que pasa, yo voy a ayudarte y estaré contigo hasta el fin, pero necesito saber.

-No.

-Mocherie

-¡No!

-Pero yo…

-¡Pero nada Francis! ¡Tú no sabes nada!- Mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.- ¡Nada!

Salí corriendo con mi mente rodando en las preguntas "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando todo parecía mejorar?

-¡Alice! ¡Vuelve!

Las lágrimas corrían, mis pies se ponían uno frente al otro a la máxima velocidad posible.

-¡Alice cuidado!

**I think it's because I'm clumsy  
I try not to talk too loud  
Maybe it's because I'm crazy  
I try not to act too proud**

-¿Qué?- Cuando voltee a mi izquierda me encontré en medio de la calle con un auto dirigiéndose a mí a toda velocidad.

Entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, el sonido del claxon, los gritos desesperados de Francis, el conductor exclamando groserías ordenándome que me moviera, alguien empujándome, mi cabeza golpeando el suelo.

-Alice, Alice amour.- Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Francis, quien tenía los ojos empañados y sostenía mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Francis

-Estas bien.- El sonrío y me abrazo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Corriste a la avenida y te empujé fuera.- Secó mis lágrimas con su mano.- Alice está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero por favor no vuelvas a correr de esa manera.

-Esta bien, lo siento.- El me ayudó a ponerme de pie.- Gracias.

-¿Vamos?-Yo suspiré y asentí lento. El volvió a abrazarme.-Se fuerte.- Susurró a mi oído y beso mi mejilla.- Te quiero Alice.

**They only hit until you cry  
And after that you don't ask why  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore**

Esa tarde volví a mi casa, dejé mi mochila a un lado de la puerta y prendí la luz. Pero había algo inusual, mi madre no estaba en el sofá.

-Quizás siga dormida.

Caminé lento a mi habitación y ella estaba sentada en mi cama .

-¡¿Me puedes explicar donde carajos estabas pendeja?!

-Y-yo vengo de la escuela

Se puso de pie y me dio un puñetazo en la cara el cual me tiro al suelo.

-¡¿A quién mierda le intentas ver la cara de babosa?! ¡Tú debías estar aquí desde hace más de media hora! ¡¿Quién putas se supone que me dé de comer! ¡Trabajo toda la jodida noche y lo único que espero a cambio es poder regresar a la casa y poder comer y tú no eres capaz ni siquiera de hacer eso! ¡Eres una maldita malagradecida!- Después de decir eso ella pateó mi estómago sofocándome, yo apoye mi rostro en el suelo e intente recuperar el aire.- ¡Eres un inútil y estúpido error!

**Yes I think I'm okay  
I walked into the door again  
Well, if you ask that's what I'll say  
And it's not your business anyway  
I guess I'd like to be alone  
With nothing broken, nothing thrown**

Me tomo por el cabello y me aventó contra la pared.

-¡Basta mamá! ¡Por favor detente!

Alguien toco el timbre.

-Quédate aquí.- Dijo con furia y salió de la habitación.

Hice un esfuerzo por ponerme de pie, reprimí un sollozo, limpie la sangre de mi rostro y del piso, me acomodé el cabello y me puse la pijama. Entonces escuche a Grace llorar. Salí corriendo de mi habitación y entre a la recamara de mi madre.

-Linda.- Levante a mi hermana de la cuna y la abrace. Salí con Grace en mis brazos y me mire en el espejo.- No se ven.

Fui a donde estaba Sabine y me asome en la puerta. Eran Francis y su madre.

-Sabine ¿En serio están bien? Escuchamos ruidos y-

-Mami, ya es hora de comer de Grace.- Dije en el tono más inocente y natural posible.

-Si princesa, muchas gracias

-Angle—

-Está todo bien.-Mire a Francis con desprecio y en mis labios delinee las palabras "¿Cómo pudiste?- Es hora de comer de Grace así que les voy a pedir que se retiren.

**Just don't ask me how I am  
Just don't ask me how I am  
Just don't ask me how I am**

-S-si Sabine, está bien.

-Mami, ¿voy preparando la leche de Grace?

-Si princesa por favor.

-Adiós Arlette, cuídense.

-Sí, igual ustedes.

Dicho esto mi madre cerró la puerta, me arrebato a Grace y yo corrí a mi cuarto, brinque a mi cama y me envolví en las cobijas. Comencé a llorar, repleta de una mezcla de sentimientos. Ira, traición, tristeza. Después de un buen rato logre tranquilizarme y escuche a Sabine entrar.

-Más te vale llegar temprano mañana.- Azotó la puerta y se fue.

Al otro día, al despertar me dolía la cabeza y sentía mi labio entumecido. Me puse de pie y me quite el pijama, me puse un par de jeans y un sweater holgado de color lavanda. Me cepille el cabello y me puse las gafas. Salí con camino a la puerta y ella estaba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión.

-Desayuna antes de irte.

-S-si mamá.

Comí un plato de cereal y tomé mi mochila.

-En cuanto salgas de la escuela quiero que te vengas derechito a la casa.

-Si mamá lo prometo.

-Cuidate.

-Lo hare.

**My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes I think you've seen me before**

Cuando salí Francis ya me estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta, yo solo lo esquive.

-Angleterre, monami

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.

-Lo siento es que yo-

No le permití terminar.

-No quiero que me hables de nuevo.

-Pero Alice…

-¡Yo confié en ti Francis! ¡Dijiste que estaba bien! ¡Pero tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo que vivo! ¡No sabes lo que me pudiste haber causado!

-Pero es que yo-

-Voy tarde a la escuela. Adiós.

Me sujetó de la manga y me impidió seguir avanzando.

-Alice por favor. Yo-yo enserio lo lamento, no era mi intención. Pero es que yo-

-Damnshut up! Youstupid…stupid….stupidfrog!

-¿Ah?

-Tu-tu acento.

Él se soltó riendo a carcajadas, poco después me le uní.

-Lo lamento mucho, debí respetarlo.

-Así es, debiste hacerlo.

-Por favor perdóname.

Yo lo tome de la mano y le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Llegaremos tarde a clase frog.

**If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was**

Él y yo crecimos juntos, poco a poco fuimos compartiéndonos todo, el siempre cuidaba a Grace cuando mi madre tomaba, él estaba ahí cuando necesitaba llorar o desahogarme. Nos apoyamos siempre. Sobrevivimos juntos a las tormentas.

-¿Y si te dicen algo?

-Sabine y Efrén están de viaje.

-Qué suerte, entonces eso haremos, a ella le encantará.

El cumpleaños de Grace está a uno día de distancia. Francis y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo planeando a la perfección cada detalle para ese día. Será memorable, y quedara grabado en su mente. Desde el momento en que ella nació y yo la sostuve en mis brazos me prometí que su vida no sería igual a la mía, que ella no iba a sufrir lo mismo que yo. Me he asegurado de hacer todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, y lo he sacrificado todo por su felicidad. Yo no puedo darle una vida perfecta y estoy muy consciente de ello pero sé que puedo hacer que sus días no sean tan grises, sé que al menos puedo darle cumpleaños y navidades felices.

-T-tú crees que vaya a gustarle?

-Estoy seguro angleterre. Cambiando de tema ¿Conseguiste el cambio?

-Si, a partir del lunes empiezo a estudiar donde mismo que tu.

-Me alegra mucho.

Llegamos a la escuela de Grace pero la puerta sigue cerrada.

-¿Y si vuelve a pasar lo mismo? ¿Y si alguien vuelve a notarlo? Si alguien se llega a dar cuenta van a alejar a Grace de mí y no soportaría que eso pasara.

-No pasará, no lo permitiré.- Ante su comentario yo sonrió.

Abren las puertas y de ellas sale una multitud de niños y entre ellos yo busco el inocente rostro de mi hermana.

-Allí.- Dice Francis señalándola.

-¡Grace!

Ella nos mira y corre sonriente hasta nosotros.

-¡Petit! ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Muy lindo! Hice una pintura en mi clase de arte!

Francis toma la mochila de Grace y se la cuelga al hombro y luego ella extiende los brazos como pidiéndole que la cargue. El lo hace.

-¿A mi no me saludas?

-Emm…emmm… ¡Hola Alice!- Yo comienzo a reír y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos.

Voy a hacerlo todo por ella.

* * *

**De nuevo pido una disculpa por la tardanza y prometo que hare todo lo posible por actualizar mas rapido la proxima vez. **

**Agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer y tambien agradezco muchisimo todos y cada uno de sus reviews, en serio me inspiraron mucho.**

**Pronto comienza el UsUk... **

**La cancion es Luka de Suzanne Vega**

**¿Merece review?**


End file.
